gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of Dara Happa
Emperor of Dara Happa, literally Ern Azali baka est ja, the Namer of Life and Death is the earthly representative of the Sun God Yelm. Emperor's role in the history of Dara Happa Khordavu Dynasty *The Emperor was a living god, the leader of the Empire, the High Priest of Yelm and the Bearer of Antirius. *To be an Emperor, a candidate must be descended from a God or another Emperor within four generations and have passed the Ten Tests. Erzanestyu Dynasty *The Emperor was no longer considered to be a God in a repudiation of the Nysaloran ideas of the Bright Empire. *After repeated clashes with the Nobility, the Emperors began to devolve their powers and authorities to the Commoners, becoming a ceremonial ruler. *This was later blamed for causing the Empire's fall to Umbarism. Denesiod Dynasty *In a reaction against the practices of the previous dynasty, the Emperor became a political leader rather than a religious leader. *He did not lead the sacrifices. Karvanyar Dynasty *In Karvanyar, the Emperor was a heroic ruler. *After a Carmanian regency, a purification of the Empire from supposed Carmanian ideas took place. *In particular, the Emperor became a magical and non-political figure in charge of wielding the power of Yelm. *A major change in eligibility took place with establishment of the Eleventh Test which allowed previously ineligible candidates to become Emperor. Carmanian Dynasty *After the Carmanian conquest, the Emperors were Carmanians in line to succeed the Shah. *After Bisodakar, a native Dara Happan was appointed as Emperor. New Solar Dynasty and Lunar Empire *After a short-lived Dara Happan restoration, TakenEgi and his lunar successors have been Emperor of Dara Happa since. List of Emperors Below is mainly based on the Fortunate Succession, the list of the Emperors of Dara Happa: Yelm Dynasty 100110years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 1 Yelm -110999 ST -11000 ST 1 YS 100000 YS 2 Murharzarm -51000 ST -11000 ST 60000 YS 100000 YS 3 Khorventos -10999 ST -10890 ST 100001 YS 100110 YS Ovosto Dynasty 61years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 4 Ovosto -10889 ST -10859 ST 100111 YS 100141 YS 5 Orogoros -10859 ST -10852 ST 100141 YS 100148 YS 6 Oravinos -10851 ST -10828 ST 100149 YS 100172 YS Anaxial Dynasty 9911years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 7 Anaxial -10799 ST -7785 ST 100201 YS 103215 YS 8 Lukarius -7784 ST -5318 ST 103216 YS 105682 YS 9 Urvairinus -5317 ST -3408 ST 105683 YS 107592 YS 10 Kestinoros -3407 ST -2324 ST 107593 YS 108676 YS 11 Manarlavus -2323 ST -1601 ST 108677 YS 109399 YS 12 Vanyoramet -1600 ST -1240 ST 109400 YS 109760 YS 13 Manimat -1239 ST -888 ST 109761 YS 110112 YS Empty Emperor 553years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End Kazkurtum -888 ST -335 ST 110112 YS 110665 YS Jenarong Dynasty 421years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 14 Jenarong -200 ST -100 ST 110800 YS 110900 YS 15 Gerruskoger -7 ST 18 ST 110993 YS 111018 YS 16 Vuranostum 35 ST 72 ST 111035 YS 111072 YS 17 Huradabba 96 ST 111 ST 111096 YS 111111 YS 18 Dardaggus 112 ST 121 ST 111112 YS 111121 YS 19 Kerunebbe 125 ST 136 ST 111125 YS 111136 YS 20 Dagguneri 137 ST 145 ST 111137 YS 111145 YS 21 Kestinendos 155 ST 172 ST 111155 YS 111172 YS 22 Illadarga 175 ST 185 ST 111175 YS 111185 YS 23 Viramakradda 186 ST 193 ST 111186 YS 111193 YS 24 Eusibus 194 ST 215 ST 111194 YS 111215 YS 25 Harkaztem 216 ST 221 ST 111216 YS 111221 YS Khordavu Dynasty 230years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 26 Khordavu 221 ST 247 ST 111221 YS 111247 YS 27 Anirmesha 248 ST 268 ST 111248 YS 111268 YS Wanthanelm 269 ST 278 ST 111269 YS 111278 YS 28 Anirdavu 279 ST 306 ST 111279 YS 111306 YS 29 Erraibdavu 307 ST 333 ST 111307 YS 111333 YS 30 Mahzanelm 332 ST 345 ST 111332 YS 111345 YS 31 Erzanelm 346 ST 367 ST 111346 YS 111367 YS 32 Khorzanelm the Magnificent 368 ST 405 ST 111368 YS 111405 YS 33 Radaidavu 406 ST 422 ST 111406 YS 111422 YS 34 Anirestyu 423 ST 451 ST 111423 YS 111451 YS Army of Orlanth and Wise Advisor 35years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End Ordanestyu 459 ST 484 ST 111459 YS 111484 YS Erzanestyu Dynasty 205years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 35 Erzanestyu 484 ST 492 ST 111484 YS 111492 YS 36 Anirinelm 493 ST 514 ST 111493 YS 111514 YS 37 Raibmesha 515 ST 522 ST 111515 YS 111522 YS 38 Elmharsnik 523 ST 538 ST 111523 YS 111538 YS 39 Sothenik 539 ST 561 ST 111539 YS 111561 YS 40 Helemshal 562 ST 577 ST 111562 YS 111577 YS 41 Vorandevu 578 ST 613 ST 111578 YS 111613 YS 42 Fenaldavu 614 ST 621 ST 111614 YS 111621 YS 43 Asvekhordevu 621 ST 643 ST 111621 YS 111643 YS 44 Desikselm 643 ST 658 ST 111643 YS 111658 YS 45 Desikanir 659 ST 677 ST 111659 YS 111677 YS Verendekelm 677 ST 689 ST 111677 YS 111689 YS Denesiod Dynasty 188years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 46 Denesiod 690 ST 718 ST 111690 YS 111718 YS 47 Elmesiod 718 ST 740 ST 111718 YS 111740 YS 48 Dismesiod 740 ST 760 ST 111740 YS 111760 YS 49 Elmexdros 760 ST 780 ST 111760 YS 111780 YS 50 Dismexdros 780 ST 800 ST 111780 YS 111800 YS 51 Karmexdros 800 ST 820 ST 111800 YS 111820 YS 52 Elmatryan 820 ST 835 ST 111820 YS 111835 YS 53 Dismatryan 835 ST 850 ST 111835 YS 111850 YS 54 Ulikarelm 850 ST 866 ST 111850 YS 111866 YS 55 Dismanthuyar 866 ST 878 ST 111866 YS 111878 YS EWF 32years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End Sun Dragon 878 ST 910 ST 111878 YS 111910 YS Karvanyar Dynasty 263years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 56 Karvanyar 910 ST 945 ST 111910 YS 111945 YS 57 Sarenesh 946 ST 960 ST 111946 YS 111960 YS 58 Heredesh 960 ST 975 ST 111960 YS 111975 YS 59 Karsdevan 975 ST 995 ST 111975 YS 111995 YS 60 Karsdevesus 995 ST 1038 ST 111995 YS 112038 YS 61 Kewetdesh 1038 ST 1065 ST 112038 YS 112065 YS 62 Kewetdevsus 1065 ST 1077 ST 112065 YS 112077 YS 63 Kumardesh 1077 ST 1080 ST 112077 YS 112080 YS 64 Khorviramaka 1089 ST 1096 ST 112089 YS 112096 YS 65 Kumarstyu 1096 ST 1110 ST 112096 YS 112110 YS 66 Kumardros 1110 ST 1120 ST 112110 YS 112120 YS 67 Alenvus 1125 ST 1153 ST 112125 YS 112153 YS 68 Khorkestinus 1153 ST 1156 ST 112153 YS 112156 YS 69 Kumardroni 1156 ST 1161 ST 112156 YS 112161 YS 70 Kewetdroni 1161 ST 1168 ST 112161 YS 112168 YS 71 Vinyartyu 1168 ST 1173 ST 112168 YS 112173 YS Carmanian Dynasty 35years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 72 Bisoshan 1185 ST 1207 ST 112185 YS 112207 YS 73 Endarkus 1185 ST 1205 ST 112185 YS 112205 YS 74 Bisodakar 1207 ST 1220 ST 112207 YS 112220 YS New Solar Dynasty 30years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 75 Spengatha 1220 ST 1235 ST 112220 YS 112235 YS 76 Yelmgatha 1235 ST 1250 ST 112235 YS 112250 YS The Red Emperor 201years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 77 TakenEgi 1248 ST 1449 ST 112248 YS 112449 YS Celestial Empire 70years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End Sheng Seleris 1390 ST 1460 ST 112390 YS 112460 YS Mask of the Red Emperor 161years No Name Solar Time Yelmic Start End Start End 77 Magnificus 1460 ST 1506 ST 112460 YS 112506 YS 77 Artifex 1506 ST 1522 ST 112506 YS 112522 YS 77 Voracius 1522 ST 1529 ST 112522 YS 112529 YS 77 Venerabilis 1529 ST 1546 ST 112529 YS 112546 YS 77 Robustus 1546 ST 1558 ST 112546 YS 112558 YS 77 Celestinus 1558 ST 1574 ST 112558 YS 112574 YS 77 Militaris 1574 ST 1586 ST 112574 YS 112586 YS 77 Reclusus 1586 ST 1599 ST 112586 YS 112599 YS 77 Ignifer 1599 ST 1607 ST 112599 YS 112607 YS 77 Argenteus 1607 ST 112607 YS Sources *Fortunate Succession Category:Imperial Titles Category:Gray Age Pelorian Titles Category:Dawn Age Pelorian Titles Category:Imperial Age Pelorian Titles Category:Decapolis Titles Category:Septopoli Titles Category:Quadropoli Titles Category:Golden Age Pelorian Titles Category:Storm Age Pelorian Titles Category:Tripolis Titles Category:Hirenmador Titles Category:Imperial Carmanian Titles Category:EWF Titles Category:Bright Empire Titles Category:Early Dara Happan Titles Category:Middle Dara Happan Titles Category:Late Dara Happan Titles Category:Raibanth Titles Category:Historical Raibanth Titles Category:Vonlath Titles Category:Historical Imperial Titles Category:Recent Pelorian Titles Category:Historical Silver Shadow Titles Category:Historical Heartlands Titles Category:Historical Hundred Cities Titles Category:Hundred Cities Titles Category:Yelm Dynasty Titles Category:Red Emperor Titles Category:New Solar Dynasty Titles Category:Carmanian Dynasty Titles Category:Karvanyar Dynasty Titles Category:Alenvus Dynasty Titles Category:Sun Dragon Titles Category:Denesiod Dynasty Titles Category:Erzanestyu Dynasty Titles Category:Khordavu Dynasty Titles Category:Jenarong Dynasty Titles Category:Vuranostom Dynasty Titles Category:Bright Eagle Dynasty Titles Category:Anaxial Dynasty Titles Category:Ovosto Dynasty Titles Category:Glamour Titles Category:Silver Shadow Titles Category:Heartlands Titles Category:Historical Glamour Titles Category:Modern Age Pelorian Titles